A Love Potion to Forget
by storyteller362
Summary: "She's under the influence of a love potion. Elena is in love with Gabe," said Isabel as she turned to the blond. Both of them took their eyes off of Elena and Gabe for a split second. Then they were both gone from where they were standing. Read and review?


**Title: A Love Potion to Forget**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Note 1: Request for pinksakura271 who wanted a fanfic about Elena being under a love potion with a good crazy intimate love. T+ for some themes. Slightly edited, but not by much. Hopefully, it turned out okay.**

 **Note 2: Some Spanish/Mexican notes I've picked up on.**

Guayabera _:_ a light, short-sleeved shirt perfect for tropical temperature. The shirt style is about 200 years old. It is a very detailed shirt, which includes embroidered panels or pleats sewn close together vertically.

* * *

"Wow, your grandfather left his entire office a mess," said Naomi as she entered the magic workshop. It had been a week since he had been made official royal wizard. Now they were going to help Mateo clean out his old office for his own space.

"Well it's Mateo's office now. We just need to clean it up to be his," said Elena warmly putting her hand on her friend's back. Mateo smiled nervously at her as he picked up a piece of paper. Naomi only rolled her eyes as she picked up a flask filled with a clear liquid in it.

"Could you use some kind of cleaning spell to help?" asked Gabe looking at the seemingly endless amount of paperwork and objects in the work space.

"I don't know the cleaning spell yet," he admitted as Elena sent Gabe a look. They didn't need to be reminded that Mateo was still just learning. She also couldn't help but agree with Gabe at the same time, however. Everywhere they looked more stuff seemed to pile up. The longer they looked it seemed to grow. "All of the papers can get piled up together."

Naomi found an empty box before throwing paperwork into it. Mateo would have to go through all it to make sure nothing important was on it. It seemed to be multiplying as they clean up more until they finally saw an empty desk. Elena stood on Gabe's back as she took stuff off of a high shelf. Naomi found a bunch of different objects such as a magical scale and an empty bird cage and started to pile it on the clean desk.

"I wonder if I can get any ideas for my grandparents wedding anniversary this weekend," wondered Elena aloud at the growing mass of items. This weekend her grandparents were celebrating 35 years of marriage. Well, really 76 years if she counted the years they were in the painting.

"Likely not princess," said Gabe jokingly but half serious. They were going to have to focus on the cleaning before presents and a party.

Two cans filled with trash and four boxes filled with paperwork later the magic workshop was just about cleaned. It seemed to sparkle and there were windows. Two of them to be exact that were covered. None of them were covered with grime and dust as Mateo found the cleaning spell that he needed halfway through.

The only thing left to go through was the flasks of left over potions.

"What do some of these do?" asked Elena as she smelled some of them, Naomi joining her. "For some reason this one smells like Gabe's hair."

"No," said Naomi putting a bottle down and pointed to the one in her hand, "that one smells like Jorge Vega's b.o."

Both of the boys looked at one another before leaning in to smell it themselves. Mateo leaned and started to smell it. Then Gabe as he stood close between Mateo and Elena trying to detect something.

"It smells like new parchment," said Mateo satisfied with his answer.

"It smells flowery to me," said Gabe as he shrugged at his analysis, it was actually kind of familiar. Mateo studied a piece of paper that was attached to it. Well at least half of the paper, it was ripped right down the middle with the other half missing. Some of the ingredients were powdered moonstone, pearl dust, and peppermint leaves.

"I can't fully tell what it is, but I'm guessing all of us are smelling something different," said Mateo as he put down the small flask. There wasn't a lot in it.

"Gee ya think?" teased Naomi as she looked at it once more. She picked it up and swished it around smelling before setting it back on the table. Elena couldn't help but wonder why Naomi would be smelling a classmates' body odor. Or why she was smelling Gabe's hair for some reason. Generally, why it smelt the way it did. Elena leaned over the table hoping to find something sweet smelling. There was a pretty lavender one not too far from the edge.

"Princess, the step," said Gabe as he made a move for her. She turned and looked at him before tripping over the step as her knee hit the table. So much for being coordinated. Gabe grabbed her arm as the potion they were smelling spilled on the front of her dress and onto her skin. Naomi and Mateo looked up from the books they were looking at next to the book case. They both rushed over to her as Elena just looked up at Gabe and thanked him for catching her.

"It's getting late, we should get ready for dinner, abuela would hate us to miss her tamales," she said as she straightened herself out. There was a small stain on the dress now, but it wasn't that noticeable. There was only a small amount in the bottle. Everyone nodded as the thought of food enticed them.

 **GabelenaGabelenaGabelena**

Elena woke up to the thought of tamales and Gabe. That was a first, well it was the first time she thought of Gabe as soon as she woke up. She dreamed of tamales as a child to the point it was all she wanted. She found her dress on her chair and noticed that there was no stain on it. One of the maids must have cleaned out the potion. She threw it on and opened the door to find Gabe there. His hand in the air ready to knock.

"Your grandfather is looking for you, your late to the council meeting," he said as she took his hand and lowered it from the knocking position. He had such pretty big brown eyes, like chocolate that she could just eat up. Instead of letting go, she just held his hand. He looked down at her hand and opened his mouth before promptly closed it a bit lost. This would normally never happen so he didn't stop her from holding his hand. She even swung their hands a little bit. It was a bit eerie as she just stared at him without saying anything. At the same time he liked it as he heart pounded against his chest.

Behind them, they could hear Isabel come out of her own room. They had turned to go to the grand council room. Clearing his throat Gabe dropped her hand as he put both of his behind his back. She actually felt disappointed at the lack of touching as she entered the grand council room. Isabel watched her sister send Gabe a coy look before slapping his butt. Elena just slapped his butt before entering the grand council room. She had slapped his butt!

"What was that?" asked Isabel as the doors closed. He put his own hand on his butt where she had touched him. First the hand holding and then slapping his butt, what next, cuddling? Gabe would never admit out loud that he imagined that actually happening.

"I have no idea," he said wondering what was going on in the council meeting as he scratched his head. "I'm thinking of sticking around just to ask her."

"I think I will too," declared Isabel as she watched the door for a moment.

Throughout the entire council meeting Elena found herself fidgeting and looking longingly out the door. They were discussing about going to some kingdom south to celebrate some emperor coming of age. Kuzco was the name but Elena only shrugged it off. Who would be going and who would stay behind. Her grandparents talked about their wedding anniversary on Sunday. What they were going to do as a romantic gesture and such.

The only thing she could think about during the entire thing was Gabe. Only him and what he was doing right now. What he was like before coming to the castle. Did he have siblings? Did he like her? Why did she have the sudden urge to kiss him? She day dreamed of what he could possibly be thinking about.

Oddly enough, Elena barely spoke through the entire meeting. Both Francisco and Luisa only shrugged it off as she was just didn't get enough sleep.

"I need air, I think we should just call the meeting and talk about it tomorrow," she said slapping the table and getting up to exit. Luisa, Esteban, Francisco, and Naomi only looked at her as she pranced out of the room.

On the other side of the door both Isabel and Gabe stepped out of the way of opening doors. Isabel holding her book and eagerly looked at her sister. Gabe folded both of his hand behind his back pretending that he wasn't listening. The others were still in the room just bewildered at what happened. Naomi went after the princess wondering what just happened. They were barely even a forty-five minutes into the meeting.

"Hi Isabel," said Elena as she hugged her sister. She turned and saw Gabe there as she gave him a flirtatious smile. "Gabe, can I talk to you for a minute."

Elena was never demanding, but she sounded dangerously sweet as she said that. He felt a pit in his stomach that he did something wrong. He thought back for a moment wondering what it could be. Nothing too out of the ordinary had happened. Isabel looked at them both before shrugging.

Elena grabbed Gabe's hand and pulled him out of earshot of her younger sister, who only watched them curiously. Elena was saying something animatedly and touching him. She reached out for his hands as her ponytail swung gently. Gabe looked very confused as he tried to make sense of what she was saying. Whatever was said, Isabel only watched as her sister kissed him. Elena kissed him right there on the lips!

Behind her, Naomi walked up as Isabel only watched curiously.

"What's going on? We didn't even get half way through that meeting," she said as her family sat in the council room concerned.

"I think Elena is under some kind of spell or something," said Isabel as she watched her sister physically hang on Gabe. She was kissing him again this time one of her arms on his shoulders and around his neck. She covered her mouth as she saw Elena grab his butt with the other. Naomi saw this too as her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.

"You know the other day we were cleaning out Mateo's new work space. She got some kind of potion on her. Maybe it was a love potion or something."

"She's under the influence of a love potion. Elena is in love with Gabe," said Isabel as she turned to the blond. Both of them took their eyes off of Elena and Gabe for a split second. Then they were both gone from where they were standing. Isabel and Naomi looked around unsure about what to do next. They had to keep both of them from doing something that they would regret.

"Okay, Isabel you tell your grandparents and cousin what's going on. Then find Mateo to see if he can reverse this," said Naomi hoping that Isabel wouldn't see anything inappropriate her sister might do. "I'll find Elena and Gabe and keep an eye on them."

With that Naomi turned and went looking for the lovebirds. Isabel went right into the council meeting room.

"Esteban, abuela, abuelo," said Isabel as she made sure all of them were there still. She sighed in relief they were all just sitting there talking amongst themselves. At least they wouldn't notice if she walked by with her gift for her grandparents in hand. They looked up at the youngest member of the family with a surprised look. "Elena is in love with Gabe."

"What?" said a surprised Esteban before defending himself. "Not that's a bad thing of course. I like the boy well enough, I don't mind them being together." That much was true, he really did like Gabe. The fact that he was with his cousin seemed a bit odd, but Elena could have done much worse. Jasmine, the sultana of Agrabah, married a thief. So did the princess of Corona, Rapunzel. They were scrapping the bottom of the barrel there.

"What happened Isabel?" asked Luisa as she ignored Esteban's small rant. All of them liked Gabe enough, after all they did hire him. If Elena liked him more than a friend, well, they weren't exactly going to tell her no. Plenty of princesses didn't marry a prince to be happy.

"Really? I was just going to say that Elena is under a love potion," said Isabel, "nice to know they have your approval. Anyway, Naomi, Mateo, Gabe, and Elena were cleaning out Alakazar's old work space. Elena got some potion on her and now she's in love with Gabe. Naomi went to find them."

"Oh this could not turn out well," said Francisco as he faced palmed. They heard a knock at the door as they looked up. Gabe stood there with his hair a mess and marks on his face.

"Does anyone know what's going on with Elena?" he asked frazzled yet tried hard to hide a pleased face. "She took me down to the kitchen to feed me chocolate and kept kissing me. Is this some kind of sick prank? Not that I didn't like it of course."

"Erm, Gabe, I think Elena is in love you," said Isabel as she saw Elena wave at him flirtatiously from the door. Her brown eyes batting at him. Gabe stared at Isabel to Elena and back to Isabel for a minute taking this in. Gabe's eyes just staring out into space and his mouth slightly a gap. "Naomi told me that you were all helping clean out Mateo's new work space and a love potion might have landed on her."

"Well that explains why she slapped my butt this morning," he said under his breath. Secretly, he was pleased. He would never say it out loud but Lieutenant Gabriel Fernando Nunez Fererra had a giant crush on the princess. When he got the job, he thought he was going to be a guard to a 50 something year old woman who had to go train to get rid of Shuriki. Instead, a girl about his age came via magic to get rid of her. Needless to say his expectations about the job had drastically changed. Having a crush on her he did not count on. "What exactly do I do? I can't exactly stay away from her; she comes looking for me."

Plus, the fact that he was not going to physically be able to walk away from her. He heard some footsteps and then something heavy on his back. She had physically leaped onto his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face nuzzling against his neck. He tried to convince her to get off of him, but instead she adjusted on him piggyback style.

Behind them Naomi came up and covered Isabel's eyes. Esteban, Francisco, and Luisa only stared at the effect of the love potion on her. Oh this couldn't be any good.

"How physical do you suppose this will get?" asked Francisco to his wife in a hushed tone. Esteban only closed his eyes and turned away for a moment.

"I'm going to go find Mateo," said Isabel turning away from the hand over her eyes. Before anyone could say anything, Elena was pulling him out of the room off to somewhere. They didn't even get a chance to answer his question. So basically the others were going to have to keep them from taking it too far. Gabe only looked at them a bit lost before agreeing to go off with the princess. He was supposed to watch her and he wanted to follow her.

"One of us has to follow them," said Francisco. "I don't care if they're together but I do care if she has the right mind."

Down in Mateo's new work space, the teens had gathered. Naomi, Gabe, and Elena had gathered making sure Mateo was there. Mateo told Naomi and Gabe (who still had Elena on him) about what was going on. He flipped through a big book of potions that he could identify it with. He still kept the page that they had found the other day about it. So it didn't take as long to locate what exactly the potion was.

Both Naomi and Gabe marveled that it was still as clean as it was yesterday and that Mateo wasn't exactly a pig.

"Alright, I looked up the information about the potion," said Mateo as he showed them a page in his potion book. "It's called the Love Elixir. It creates a powerful infatuation with a person. It's usually drunk or absorbed into skin."

"Elena didn't drink it," pointed out Naomi as she remembered, "it got on her skin though. When that happened she was looking at Gabe."

"So because she got some potion on her skin and looked right at me when it happened, she became in love with me," said a dismayed Gabe.

"Well there is good news and bad news," said Mateo as he adjusted the book for them to get a better look. "The good news is that there is an antidote. It's going to take me awhile to make it though, since it needs to settle for at least 24 hours. It also says that Gabe needs to be the one that gives it to her."

"What's the bad news?" asked Naomi suspiciously.

"If I don't start the antidote soon the potion will be permanent in two days forty-eight hours," he said gravely. "If I do this right, she won't remember a thing."

"And if you do mess it up?" demanded Gabe trying to not scare him, but probably did anyway. He was not supposed to let anything bad happen to her, especially close to her grandparent's anniversary. He was not afraid to go after the boy, no matter how close of friends they were but knew he probably wouldn't. Mateo gulped nervously at the serious look on his face.

"She'll remember everything," he said meekly as Naomi stomped on Gabe's toes. "That's the worst that could happen though."

All of them sucked in a breath as Mateo read over the directions carefully to avoid messing up. He understood why Gabe would be mad if he messed up, he could lose his job. Then Mateo himself would lose his for giving her a messed up antidote. Naomi had to get home to finish some chores, but promised she would be back for dinner and spend the night to help with anything.

Gabe ended up carrying her out of the castle from the inside of Mateo's office then sitting her down, as he tried to sort out his thoughts. She sat next to him as she linked her arm with his and leaned her head on his shoulder, her skirt riding up next to him.

Okay, Elena was under a love potion or spell or whatever and he couldn't help but feel a bit disgruntled about the entire thing. On one hand he was pleased to have her like him so much. On the other hand, it's not how she really felt about him. Gabe just decided that he was going to enjoy whatever attention she would give him. He took a breath as he tried hard to keep a straight face. It was actually really nice to have her cuddle up next to him.

"Tell me about you," she asked as she cuddled on to him. They were currently hiding from Francisco and Luisa in the gardens. They had heard them put aside their anniversary plans to keep them apart until she was in her right mind. Thank goodness nobody else seemed to be looking for them.

"That's a loaded question," he joked as she giggled. She giggled, was that nearly unheard of. He cleared his throat, blushing a little that he made her do that. Keep your head together, he thought. Elena moved to be sitting on his lap as he took it in stride smiling at her.

"Well, I always wanted to… I…" he said trying to think of something before thinking of something perfect in response to that. "I like being here with you."

Score! Although, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say since she was already all over him. He had to keep some guests entertained awhile at Mateo's party. That wasn't difficult, so why was this?! Just being honest with her was important, so why couldn't he?

He noticed as she moved her way around him. She held his gaze most of the time as she wrapped herself around him. Her hands playing with his gently stroking them as he felt himself just melt. He kept telling himself to be mature but it was hard when his heart was telling him to run off with her.

"You're so sweet," she said as she stroked his shoulder head against his chest. This is nice, this is just so nice. He had to force himself not to enjoy this too much. She kissed her as he kissed back wrapping his arms around her as she touched his butt again.

He broke apart just gazing at her again.

"Well, I try," he said as he hugged her closer to him. "I'll tell you something nobody else knows about me."

She looked up at him with a puppy dog look on his face as he tried hard to keep from looking ecstatic. A little embarrassed he pulled out a piece of paper he had in his jacket pocket.

"Well, my mother is an artist. She taught us how to do some stuff and I like to draw. Just quick sketches here and there."

He showed her a picture that he drew of Elena with Isabel. It wasn't the best due to the small size. Elena had a small smile on her face as she looked at the picture.

"It's really good," she said as she studied it. "Do you miss your family? Or do they live nearby?"

"My family lives just outside the city," he said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. This was- this felt really nice. Then he heard Luisa yelling for them as she came out into the gardens. Gabe felt her head get off of his shoulder as he heard her swear slightly.

"You want to go off to the village together?"

"We're good," he said wondering what they would say if he had the princess hanging on his arm. His mother would be asking if something was wrong. His aunt would just be asking if she was getting great nieces or nephews. He felt a blush across the tops of his cheeks at that thought. "We could sneak back into the kitchens."

Together, they managed to escape the gardens with Luisa nearly catching them. He hoped she wouldn't be trying to sneak off to the village. Elena smiled at him before they headed back toward the castle. They were about to be caught by Franscico who was telling Isabel to be on the lookout for Gabe and Elena.

From where they were hiding, Gabe could tell that she wasn't going to listen to Francisco. Which made him feel relief all at once. Isabel didn't need to see any of this, she would be working on her own project, a painting for their anniversary. She had come home from school all excited about it.

Gabe wasn't even sure that he could live through the weekend without losing control of himself. Elena pulled him into a kiss as they disappeared into a nearby closet.

By dinner time they had managed to sneak away from Luisa and Francisco all day as he felt bad, on one hand he didn't feel right about this but on the other... Then the fact that Luisa and Francisco were supposed to be celebrating their anniversary. They got pulled away once from each other around dinner time so Elena could go to dinner. It wasn't until about halfway through did the next thing happen.

Elena wiggled her finger for Gabe to come over to her. He looked at her grandparents wondering if he should even listen to her. If they were alone, he would be strutting over to her and willing to do just about whatever. This was the dining room at supper time. Gabe wasn't even allowed to eat with the family, he just guarded the door.

The others looked at him and shrugged. His heart thudding, he made his way over to her as he tried hard to look anywhere but at her, but still just stared at her, his heat thumping wildly against his chest. Why couldn't they just be alone?

"Yes, princess?" he asked carefully as she stood up. Oh no, this could not be good…. Without saying anything she pushed him into her seat, sat on his lap, and she kissed him long and hard at the dinner table. He was like melted butter in her hands and she knew it. Forgetting the others were in the room, he kissed back lacing his fingers in her hair. Her legs twisted around his waist. Oh this felt perfect as he adjusted to her weight on him.

Francisco and Luisa only stared with a shocked expression on their faces. Naomi covered Isabel's eyes and Mateo closed his. Elena wasn't exactly private about this at all. Her hands going straight to his belt.

"Okay, Elena you need to get off of him," said Esteban about to choke on his food. "Just when I was about to enjoy my dinner."

"Why don't you come to my room tonight," she whispered seductively in his ear, low enough for him only to hear her, ignoring her cousin. A tingle ran down his spine and his eyes grew wide. She kissed him long and hard as she ran her fingers through his short hair. Oh, god she wanted to sleep with him. Not that he didn't dream of that, but not like this. It never started out this way. Kissing back he felt her weight being pulled off of him.

Francisco had managed to pull his granddaughter away from him as he looked stunned. He had been surprised by his own actions as Elena was sat in the chair next to him. Well, now he was eating dinner for the rest of the family. A maid giving him a plate. Then light foot touching from underneath the table. Okay, she was playing footsie with him. At least nobody else at the table would know.

That night, he should have knew what exactly she wanted by he was played for a fool. He heard something from her room and as he guard, he we was supposed to make sure she was okay. Next thing he knew Elena was standing before him right in front of the door. Oh boy, he thought, but he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her

"Where'd you- uh- get- get the dress?" he asked trying to hold back a lusty look as he stuttered. This was not something that he could un-see. It was long but nearly sheer of blue-green fabric. Her long hair in loose curls like a water fall down her back. It was like a fantasy a dream that never really happened.

"Oh this isn't just a dress Gabe," she said rather seductively as she put her hands on his shoulders. "This is my night gown."

Okay, he had never seen her in a nightgown before. Only in his darkest, wildest, lustiest dreams filled with desire did he remotely see her in a nightgown. Was this really happening? Oh gosh, he hoped no one would suddenly burst into the door.

"Elena," he whispered huskily as she put on hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. It wasn't slow and innocent but had a rush of spontaneity and pleasure. The feeling in his pants grew as he kissed her back. He closed his eyes before reaching down for her knees and picking her up bridal style. For a moment they weren't a royal and a guard, they were two teenagers in love.

 **GabelenaGabelenaGabelena**

"What a way to spend an anniversary," dryly remarked Francisco to himself as he spotted his granddaughter disappear into the throne room. At least they weren't disappearing into bedrooms. He peaked into the grand room keeping his eye out for the both of them. Elena sat the queen throne leaning over the arm and Gabe on the king throne holding hands. They were snacking on what looked like chocolate.

He had to admit that they both looked nice sitting up there. After staring for a moment, he pushed opened the doors fully and Elena saw him. Taking the hand of her guard she pulled him out of the other exit doors.

"Elena," he called before going after them.

Gabe felt bad as they escaped from councilman Francisco. Gabe was trying so hard from letting it go too far. Sooner or later he was going to let his emotions get the better of him. He didn't want her to be mad at him, he didn't want any of them mad at him. She turned and pulled him into a nearby room which just so happened to be the grand council room.

"Erm Elena," he said as she kissed him the top of her dress tied loosely to show more. Until the top of her dress gathered at her hips. He didn't go to her room last night but that didn't stop the dirty dreams from coming. She had pinned him against the desk until eventually pushing him into one of the chair's. Esteban's to be exact. He was at the point where he couldn't think straight. All he had on his mind was her and only her. His hands leaving feather like touches across her bare skin. Her hips pressed against his in a sensual manner. The normal sensible part of him seemed to disappear as she straddled him.

They had stayed like this for nearly a half hour when the doors opened. Oh crap.

"Oh for the love of," cried Esteban. "I'm going to have to burn that chair. Get off of her-"

Then he noticed skin bare skin of his cousin and he covered his eyes. Behind him Luisa and Francisco followed by Naomi all saw the rather public display. Naomi only rolled her eyes, which Luisa frantically pulled the dress back up silently chanting that she was not in her right mind.

"I'll just pack," started Gabe who stood near the door.

"We're not letting you quit you're in too deep now. Wipe that stupid smile from your face boy," said Francisco rubbing his temples. Why? Why now? Why during his anniversary week? Francisco appreciated that Gabe wasn't letting it go too far. He had a far more sensible head on his shoulders then most boys his age. Naomi pulled Gabe from the rest of the room as she cornered him.

"Gabe you have less than 16 hours to undo the spell on her," pointed out Naomi. Mateo was coming by with the flask of the antidote. It had just been about 24 hours that passed and it sat. He crossed his finger's hoping that it worked.

"I don't want to," he admitted adamantly if a slightly bit embarrassed. Naomi and Mateo looked at him incredulously unsure if he was kidding or not. The look on his face looked serious as they shared a look with each other.

"What do you mean you don't want to?" demanded Naomi.

"What I mean is that I don't think I want to use the antidote," he said feeling the blood pounding in his head. "I really like her and I'm happy she likes me back."

He sighed as he saw the looks on their faces. Naomi looked like wanted to kill him if she had to witness them kiss one more time. Mateo only opened his mouth before closing it. They didn't understand. He closed his own eyes briefly and pinched his nose before facing them.

"I get it and I plan on using it before it becomes permanent. I just really enjoyed the attention and it was nice to have her like me as more than just a friend for a while. I'm sorry for scaring you guys," he said as he looked out the window and down at the napping girl in his lap. Her head pressed against the thin cloth of his night pants. He woke her up as the others left unsure what would happen next.

Mateo gave him the flask with a reminder to just dump it on her. Elena smiled brightly as he straightened his clothes out.

"Elena can I talk to you seriously?" he asked as he sat her down in front of him. They were outside in the garden. He closed his eyes briefly as he tried to think of how to phrase this. She blinked her doe like brown eyes at him putting a soft hand on his knee.

"Of course, you know that you can tell me anything Gabe." She scooted over and sat directly next to him taking his hand. This is what he admired the most about her. This is why he had that crush on her. Elena would always take time to listen to everyone. She seemed to radiate something pure that no one else seemed to possess.

"This has been the best couple of days," he admitted right out loud taking both of her hands. "But I'm going to have to put a stop to that. Mateo has an antidote, that I want you to take to keep the effects from being permanent."

She looked at him blankly, Elena must have known she was under some kind of spell right? He sighed unsure where to say this is going.

"Is it because you don't really like me? You don't like the attention I give you?" she asked as he felt like laughing at the ridiculous words.

"What? No, Elena I love the attention it's been a long time since I got any and it feels really nice," he admitted, "It's not that I don't really like you. I mean is that I can't let you be in love with me like this. I want you to fall in love with me and not just because some kind of potion made you. Elena I really li- alright I love you and I you would feel the same way about me naturally."

"Well I hope one day I will too," she said kissing him. This time it wasn't a hot, passionate, wild kiss that he had been getting for the past day or so. It was more sweet and innocent like he had originally imagined what it would be like to kiss her. This was going to be the end of this dream. He took the flask and dumped it on her head. All he did was hope that he didn't hurt her too much. Gabe hoped that Elena would forgive him eventually as he waited for the effects to work.

She gasped as the liquid rolled down her cheeks.

"Gabe!" cried out Elena her face going bright red all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry princess," he said as the potion dried almost instantly.

She looked at him a bit shocked at what happened. What was he thinking? Then she remembered what she was doing for the last couple of days. Horrified she took a step back from him. Did she really do all of that? Did she really almost sleep with him? Then the thought of her grandparent's concern for her. Should she apologize or would that make it worse?

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh," she said over and over nearly stumbling off of her seat.

"Elena are you okay?" he asked as she reached for her. Keeping her from falling off of the stone bench, he took a hold firmly of her wrist.

"No the better question is, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't traumatize you did I? Oh my gosh Gabe I'm so sorry."

He only looked confused wondering why she would be apologizing. All she did was be under a potion or a spell or whatever and he took advantage of that. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry!"

"Elena," he said trying to interrupt her apology attempts to explain.

"I understand completely if you want to quit."

"Quit?!" That was by far the last thing on his mind. She looked at him pleadingly like he was going to hurt her, as he only stared, he wouldn't do that to her.

"I understand, oh my gosh, oh my gosh."

"Elena," said Gabe nearly shouting at her. That made her stop completely and just look at him an apologetic look on her face. "You're fine, I loved this weekend-"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. I'm so sorry, I feel so bad for making you go through all of that."

"Elena, stop," he said as she tried to scramble away from him. He wasn't going to hurt her and he sure wasn't going to regret the entire thing. Gabe grabbed for her hand and made sure she was sitting down. "I'm not saying that to make you feel better. I really loved it, truly. Stop apologizing-"

"But-"

"But nothing, Elena I really like you. I've felt that way for a while and I kissed back. If anything I should be apologizing to you for taking advantage of the spell. For that Princessa Elena Castillo Flores, I formally apologize."

She only stared still embarrassed that he had done this to him. Sure he had kissed back, but he probably felt pressured into doing it. Elena couldn't control her own actions around him. "Are you sure you really mean it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for not being mad and for apologizing."

All was quiet as they just sat there. At least nobody was watching them as they were hiding somewhere in the castle. If they were watching it wasn't within hearing distance.

"We should probably go back in-"

"Gabe did you really mean it? That you love me?"

"Well, yes," he said trying hard not to stutter. Her face bright red at the confession as he realized that he should have told her earlier. Then maybe he wouldn't be as surprised.

"I do t-"

"Elena!" cried out Luisa from inside. Both of them looked at each other before rushing inside. Gabe with his sword out and ready to take on whatever might be attacking them. Instead, they found a man holding a book and looked at them with an expecting look on his face. The man looked a bit amused at that they were together in the gardens unchaperoned.

"Abuela? Who is this?" she asked as Gabe lowered his sword. This man looked harmless for the most part.

"This is senior Martinez, a minister from the village saying that you called him to marry you and Gabe." Elena felt the pit in her stomach drop. Oh gosh did she really do that? Gabe's eyes grew wide as he looked from the man to Elena. He put his sword back quickly.

"You called a minister!?" he said amused as his face grew hot and happy at the idea of marrying her.

"And the royal dressmaker," said Esteban with a woman behind him.

"And a florist, the baker is making a cake, and a venue is set up in the gardens," said Naomi with Isabel holding something next to her. Both of them shared a look and then looked at the couple. "We may have tried the batter."

Elena shook her head of her thoughts for a moment. She had arranged for them to get married? When would she have had time to do this? Between sneaking around her grandparents and whatnot. Not only that but this was her grandparent's anniversary weekend. This was not happening.

"Oh and Gabe your mother is here," said Esteban, "along with half the city."

"Kill me now," she heard him mutter as he buried his face in his hands. A woman with dark hair with natural red highlights barged into the room.

"I didn't even get a chance to make you your guayabera," said his mother as she squished his face. He cleared his throat embarrassed. "I'm just not prepared with anything."

"Senora Dolores you're going to watch a wedding," said Elena as she sighed coming to the best conclusion. Everyone looking at her like she was crazy. Gabe only looked at her with wide eyes. Did the potion not work all the way through?

Everyone looked at Elena wondering who was getting married. She spotted Isabel with her gift for her grandparents watching her. Her grandparent's anniversary. She was going to perform a song that she had wrote for them with her guitar. Then again, why waste a wedding set up?

"It's not mine and Gabe's that'll be next year," she said offhandedly. "Instead, I think we should be celebrating my abuelos wedding anniversary. I can't think of a better way of letting my grandparents renew their vows."

Naomi started to clap as did everyone else in the room as Luisa and Francisco flushed. Luisa put her hand on her chest in surprise. Oh, oh… Isabel walked forward with her gift in hand. She showed them a portrait that she had been painting in art class at school.

"That's beautiful Isabel. Oh mijas, you didn't!" cried out Luisa realizing what was going on. Maybe, she did plan a wedding for herself under the spell, but the fact that she wanted to turn it all around for her made Luisa smile. Francisco smiled at his granddaughter as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Elena," he whispered in her ear.

"Well let's go celebrate a wedding!"

With that being said, the baker brought out a cake that said Happy Anniversary on it after being notified about the change from Naomi. The dressmaker had been making Luisa an updated dress for the hypothetical wedding for Gabe and Elena. So she showed Luisa what she worked on one of her old dresses being updated. The florists added more flowers to area set up in the gardens.

"Oh you look so beautiful."

Elena blushed as Luisa insisted her to wear the dress that she apparently asked for. Even though it wasn't her wedding, Luisa couldn't resist wanting to see her wear the new dress made. "Oh no, that was something that I could not fake. I think you look even better abuela."

Luisa only hugged her granddaughter whispering a thank you in her ear.

They had exited the room as Elena hugged her sister close to her. Then smiled at her friends from next to her grandmother next to the minister. Naomi looked happy in her new dress and watching on sincerely. Mateo was ready with some magic for just the right moment. Then she smiled at Gabe with a slight giggle and a blush. The week might have started as a disaster, but ended beautifully.


End file.
